1. Field
This invention pertains to fluid-dynamic brake methods for high speed vehicles such as racing cars and boats and may also be applied to high speed conventional automobiles.
2. Prior Art
Airfoil attachments to high speed vehicles have long been used as an aid to stability and braking; however, the airfoil, when used as a braking member, has usually been positioned so that it also provided lift to the vehicle which, unfortunately, increased instability and decreased the ability of vehicle to brake in a conventional manner. Automobiles when entering upon slippery surfaces at high speeds, generally have no effective means of control.
Previously conceived fluid-dynamic braking systems for conventional automobiles have often been avoided because of their high cost, and undesired effect on styling.